finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
"How are ya doin finn!? -kevin to finn- info kevin is a young adult kangaroo who lives in acm city, his hobby is making movies and he hangs out with finn and hsi friends alot, he is also the boyfriend of Sarah Wilmore, Early life Kevin was born around sometime in 1997, when he was young he eventually met his best friends, Finn, carlos, luke and jerry, and carolina, they had alot of fun together as kids, sometime before the series started he was sad that his friend carolina was out of town, but he awaits her return with his friends and finn, they continued to hangout, he also had a youtube acconut and made parody videos and stuff Hanging out with finn one day he, luke, jerry and carlos were at finn's house talking about how nice it is to hang out together, but small rock and carlos and jerry are missing and finn tells them to wait in the house, they do so, while finn discovers carlos and jerry destroyed small rock but then a wizard saves small rock and brings him back while they tell him that mr pepper came up with the idea During the events of mr pepper's annoyingness on finn and luke it was unknown what he was doing at this point but mr pepper mentions him when talking about luke The shala show issue he hangs out with finn the next day along with luke, jerry and carlos while finn tries to look for his show, and then stops for a moment, when shala came on tv, carlos asked what they were watching and finn reminds him its the show they hate, luke roasts how they hate the show while kevin suggests that they wouldn't bother watching the stupid show, finn turns off the tv while he and the rest goes to play games and kevin decides to make a movie in finn's garage, however carlos poops on the floor and has to clean it up while the rest goes upstairs, while they were not with him, carlos decides to roast the tv more by insulting its jokes, however the character talked to carlos and hypnotized him, finn came out and noticed and decides to talk to kevin since luke and jerry were busy playing games upstairs, kevin was doing a video then finn grabs him and takes him to the living room, kevin was confused at this point, on why carlos was acting weird, finn tells him that the show may have hypnotized him but finn gets sucked into the tv, he later managed to destroy the wand that controls the show, and cancel it, (which also pissed off mike), kevin was glad the show was gone and carlos was back, but then a bunch of shala fans were upset about the show being canceled, but finn told them to go home, getting invited to the studio a few days later, he, luke, jerry and carlos encountered finn who had a dream about shala before getting interupted by a teenager known as david, who hated shala the cute girl, but before he can talk more a letter gets thrown at their face, finn reads it and it appeared to be a invitation, they go to the studio along with mike jr and andy, and heads to an class room, they encounter the lizard who owns the studio who is known as mike, and appears to be the father of mike jr and david, which kevin is confused on why david is not a lizard like his dad, mike tells him to be quiet and continues talking about his show, he then later revealed he was the one who "created shala" by drawing her, finn was shocked after finding out, mike then decides to hypnotize them but failed when the clip was interupted, by one of his worker's stupid shows, mike goes to the office and beats up frank, and then yells at everyone and tells them that class is dismissed and leaves, angering david, finn couldn't believe his eyes that mike created the show he hated, kevin was upset that he tried to hypnotize them and wondered what his problem was, mike jr replied that he had anger issues, david was upset about his dad keeping the secret from him but finn tells him that they could try to redeem him but as they go into the office mike refuses and fights david, while they watch, david was about to destroy his father but was stopped by a mysterious figure, and took off her hood who reveals to be a real life shala, she explains that the show was based on mike's dreams and she was the one who controlled the show, he and the rest roasts her but she gets angry and yells at them all, kevin tells him to stop with the yelling because it was getting annoying to him, she tells him to shut up and doesn't care about kevin, and that the reason her character sucked finn was because she wanted to try to hypnotize her more but failed until he called her a whore and made the character attack him, and because of the secret wand it caused the show to get canceled, finn bet it wasn't real as well but he was wrong, jerry insults the secret wand but the secret wand gets angry and makes everything alive including yellow clones of kevin and his 4 best friends, they all fought their match, while david duels shala but was defeated, finn fought her for a moment and had the secret wand but he got punched by secret wand finn, she stops the fight and explains about herself, and suddenly says something about carlos pooping, she tells carlos that she made him poop so he can be tested out as one of the biggest haters ever, but carlos interupts her and falcon punches her out the window, afterwards they beaten up mike and went back home, once they got home mr pepper suddenly returns and angers finn again, encountering george the next day he meets a rat named george who appeared to be a hater of his, and kevin asks if george liked his videos, but george punches him in the face, kevin later met up with finn and jerry about what happend, finn tells him to just ingore those haters, but then a ball was thrown at jerry by a bratty little girl, Falling in love with sarah jerry argues wtih the little girl after doing that, but she didn't care, then a voice comes out of no where and kevin sees a blue haired lizard girl, he slowly falls in love with but finn interupts him, the girl tells the little brat to go home and leave them alone, the brat then decides to walk off, jerry thanks her, while she walks off, they notice kevin smiling and he tells them that the girl looked pretty, finn wondered what hes trying to tell them, and kevin tells them that hes in love with her, jerry was confused on whats even going on, later on george the rat who punched kevin earlier sees the lizard girl, and had feelings for her as well, but he was rejected by her, cause she doesn't like rats, then kevin came wondering whats going on, george then leaves angry, while the girl turns at kevin apologizing about what he saw, he tells him that george punched him earlier and introduced himself, the girl is revealed to be known as sarah, she liked his name and kevin tells her shes pretty, and she tells him hes handsome, kevin then asks if she likes kangaroos, before sarah can answer that question, she was interupted by one of her friends and had to go, she tells him to meet her at the cafe tomorrow, however, george came up with a plan to try to date her, the next day kevin encounters david again and tells him hes going to see a girl at a cafe, david asks whos the girl, david pauses while kevin walks off, when he arrives he encounters sarah, who is talking to a "handsome tomato" the tomato tells him that his name was "fred the tomato" who was impressing sarah earlier, sarah calls him a sweet guy which confuses kevin, fred then tells sarah that he "yelled at him" but then instead said "he beaten up a skateboard kid with a red shirt and blue pants and brown hair" sarah realizes he was referring to david, kevin was surprised david is actually her brother, sarah gets mad at kevin, but he tries to tell her he would never do anything like that, she rejects him and kevin goes out of the cafe crying that the tomato was lying to her, he heads to finn's house telling finn what happend, but then david comes home stern and wanting to talk to kevin, but then he hears him crying in finn's living room kevin tells him that his girlfriend, angry at him cause a tomato lied to her about him beating up david, and asks if hes realy is sarah's brother which david tells him yes and why couldn't he just get another girlfriend, kevin says she loves sarah, and wants to tell her the truth, and that fred is lying to her, he has no idea why and that they need to expose him, and small rock tells him that he doesn't know where they are, david says he can track down his sister's phone, later kevin and david spys on the two, david notices the tomato had arms and grey legs, kevin tells david that he was acting a bit odd at the cafe earlier, and that they need to expose the truth, that evening, kevin and the rest confronts the tomato, kevin tells sarah that she doesn't understand, and the tomato is lying to her, "Fred" interupts kevin that he actually did, but kevin tells them that david's next to him and is not bruised up, david tells his older sister that he is friends with kevin, sarah gets confused on why fred would say something about kevin beating up david, "Fred" gets angry and Admits that he lied and still doesn't trust kevin, Confronting george The issue with mr pepper and mr carrot Meeting jason and jenny Encountering daran Shala's return Meeting sarah's uncle devon Going to devon's party appearances kevin does not appear in episodes 1 and 2, he was first shown in the opening theme, and he was first mentoned in episode 2 when mr pepper annoys luke, he first appeared in episode 3, and several other episodes except episodes 8, 9 12, 13, Trivia * kevin almost looks like rocko except hes a kangaroo and wears a short green yellowish shirt, and no shoes * originally the main characters were going to be just Finn, Carlos, Jerry and Luke, however guardian ninja decided to put a 5th animal main character to make finns best friends group more bigger * kevin shares the same speakonia voice that finn has but only a bit deeper, its unknown if he will get his voice changed in a future episode * as of the short carlos gets pranked in the shower, it seems kevin makes pranks videos and luke is his camera man, * besides luke jerry and carlos having the same shirt model, kevins shirt looks a little bit shorter,'' * unlike real kangaroos, kevin does not hop for some reason, * kevin was the first main character to get a girlfriend in the show * a year before kevin was made into the series, there was gonna be a random short video about a angry kangaroo yelling at a computer game, and the kangaroo looks similar to kevin and has the same light colored green shirt except its the same as the other characters, * his voice is similar to finn's but deeper. however some scenes in episodes 3 4 and 5 his voice sounded alot like finn's * ever since sarah first appeared he seems to appear in the same episode with her except carlos and the "Magic lego set" however this may not always happen some episodes will be just him without sarah Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Good guys Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kangaroos Category:People Category:The main gang